


Light Reading

by bgrrl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all Lucas’ fault. He made the movie. I just noticed the slash.

  


“Fuck me.” Anakin panted. He arched upward as Obi-wan slid another finger inside him.  
“Patience.” Obi-wan whispers, crooking his fingers and watching his former padawan writhe and moan beneath him.  
“Please Master.” Anakin was begging now and Obi-wan had never been able to resist that.  
Anakin watched intently as Obi-wan slicked his cock. He felt a blunt pressure as his master entered him. Anakin spread his legs wider as Obi-wan pushed into him. Anakin reached around and gripped Ob-wan’s ass pulling him flush against his body.   
“Anakin . . . God, so tight.” Obi-wan said as he gripped Anakin’s cock and began to stoke in time with his thrusts.  
Anakin moans grew louder as Obi-wan’s thrusts came harder and faster.   
“Anakin.” Obi-wan moaned as he came.  
He leaned down and kissed Anakin roughly biting his bottom lip.  
“Come for me Anakin.” Obi-wan whispered against his mouth. The heat and desire of Obi-wan’s command pushed him over the edge.   
“Yes Master.” Anakin cried as he came.

“Seriously, Natalie.” Hayden says looking up from the laptop.  
“Would it kill you to let Anakin be on top just once?”  
“Sorry baby.” Natalie says dropping a light kiss on Hayden’s lips. “It’s just the way you say Master.”  


  



End file.
